In the prior art known to the present inventor, there is usually disclosed a toy carried by wheels designed to roll on the ground and an animal or human figure having up to three pivotal axles for relative movement of up to three limbs or parts of the body of the figure. Such relatively movable parts may or may not be concurrently actuated by a transmission mechanism, linked to the rotation of the wheels when a child pushes the toy for rolling same on the ground.
For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,047 to Latta discloses a dunkey in which the head is pivotable relative to the trunk about axle 37. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,850 to Schmid, the torso of a human figure is pivotable relative to the legs, about axle s. U.S. Pat. No. 1,356,901 to Barger shows that it is known to provide such human figures in which the arms are pivotable relative to the torso thereof under power from the rotating wheels of a vehicle (here, Santa Claus' sleigh). In U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,568 to Marx, it is shown that movement of the legs of a human figure relative to his thigh, under driving power from a transmission gear linked to the front wheels of a buggy, is known in the art.